Te pido perdon
by princesa jesibel
Summary: Darien comete un grave error que le costara el amor de su vida y no solo de este sino tambien del fruto de este gran amor y que quizas pague las consecuencias de su gran error
1. capitulo 1 mi error

**Te Pido Perdón**

By Princesa Jesibel

**Capítulo I **

**Mi Error**

.

.

Era una hermosa pero fría tarde de invierno, la nieve caía como si danzaran hacia el suelo, mientras una hermosa jovencita corría desesperada por las calles de Tokio, su larga cabellera danzaba junto a la nieve, parecía que tenía prisa como si su vida dependiera que llegara a su destino.

Entró a un bonito edificio, se dirigió al elevador, donde marcó hasta el 3 piso. Frente a la puerta sacó una llave que estaba debajo de una alfombra y abrió la con sumo cuidado, ella imaginaba que su novio… mejor dicho prometido, estaría descansando.

Desde que se comprometieron hacia 3 meses, las cosas estaban cambiando, ya no eran iguales. La relación ya no era la misma de antes y por mucho que ella quisiera negarlo, no evitaba pensar a cada instante en ello.

.

**Flash Back**

Serena y Darien paseaban por el mirador, era tarde y ya estaba comenzando a hacer frío. Serena podía apreciar que él quería irse de ahí, parecía que quería huir y eso la estaba incomodando.

—Darien ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué estas distante conmigo? —preguntó angustiada.

—No pasa nada Serena, solo estoy cansado por el trabajo ya que apenas si he tenido descanso —contestó tajante él.

—Creo que no debí insistir en que salieramos —dijo triste— mejor me voy, tomare un taxi así te vas a descansar —luego de decir esto comenzó a caminar.

Darien estaba como ausente y no se dio cuenta de que serena ya no estaba junto a el.

—Serena perdona mi... —guardó silencio al notar que su novia ya no estaba— Serena… SERENAAAAA —bajó rápido del mirador y vio que su novia estaba por tomar un taxi.

—¡Serena espera! yo te llevare.

—¡Darien! —señaló sorprendida— no es necesario, tu estas cansado yo tomare el taxi y cuando llegue te llamo para avisar que llegue bien.

—Como crees, te llevo yo —dijo tajante— y sin peros luego iré a descansar.

Serena acepto y subió al carro de Darien, mientras él sentía que la culpa no lo estaba consumiendo y sabía que tarde o temprano todo se iba a descubrir. Sin saber que aquello desencadenaría la peor tragedia de su vida…

**Fin del Flash Back**

.

Entró al departamento y todo estaba en penumbras, cuando se acercó al pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Darien, escuchó voces.

—Creo que mi príncipe está despierto —murmuró para sí y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios —comenzó a acercarse más y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el peor de las imágenes que cualquier persona podría ver en su vida.

Darien estaba teniendo sexo con otra mujer, se veían excitados como si disfrutaran lo que hacían, ella sintió que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, que se hizo polvo, sus piernas no respondían y sus ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que ya no podía aguantar. Quiso salir sin hacer ruido pero sin querer tiró un jarrón que había a su espalda, con rosas rojas, aquellas que tantas veces Darien le había regalado y que Tuxedo Mask había lanzado tantas veces para protegerla de algún enemigo.

—S…Serena —apenas pudo balbucear.

—Yo me retiro de aquí —murmuró llorando— no fue mi intención interrumpirte

—Serena, ¡espera! —se oía a ruego, a súplica.

—¿Para qué? Darien, para seguir viendo como tu ¡ARRUINASTE NUESTRO FUTURO! —gritó producto de la rabia sentida en ese momento.

—Serena sé que me equivoque pero fue un error una debilidad

—Pues te dejo con tu debilidad —se quitó el anillo de compromiso y se lo arrojó a la cara— toma dáselo a ella porque lo necesitara más —Darien tomó el anillo, lo observó unos segundos y se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido… lamentablemente ya era tarde.

—Serena recapacita —su voz se quebró en ese momento

—¡NO DARIEN! lo que vi me mato en vida —hiperventiló unos segundos— así que te deseo lo mejor —guardó silencio un momento— ¡Adiós para siempre!… el compromiso de la luna y la tierra queda suspendido para siempre —dicho esto Serena se marchó dejando a Darien destruido, pero el tenia la culpa, por una calentura había lastimado a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y había destruido su hermoso futuro juntos.

Darien sabía perfectamente que era su culpa… y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.


	2. caputulo 2 culpas

**Te Pido Perdón**

By Princesa Jesibel

**Capítulo II **

**Culpas**

.

.

Darien estaba completamente destrozado, había lastimado… no… había destruido a la única mujer que amaba solo por una calentura, por una maldita debilidad.

—Si tan solo jamás la hubiera conocido —se lamentaba, pero sabía que los jamás hubiera… no existen, las cosas se hace o no, y él lo había hecho.

.

_**Flash Back**_

Una tarde mientras salía del hospital a toda prisa y sin el menor cuidado, Darien chocó con una joven muy hermosa, de cabellera negra y unos profundos ojos verdes.

—Disculpe —señaló avergonzado— no la vi, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí, gracias guapo… —le tendió la mano en señal de saludo— me llamo Francesca —se presentó utilizando un acento que revelaba no ser Japonesa.

—Encantado Francesca, yo me llamo Darien... Darien Chiba.

—Lo mismo digo —le guiñó un ojo— ¡encantadísima! —sonrió coquetamente— disculpa por chocarte pero venía desconcentrada.

—Por tu acento deduzco que eres extranjera —preguntó con animado interés.

—Soy Italiana, bueno mis padres son Japoneses, pero se mudaron a Italia antes de yo nacer y lo hice en ese hermoso país y bajo esa nacionalidad.

—Dicen que es un hermoso país.

—Bellisimo, così come la vostra —señaló en su lengua natal y él se ruborizó al entender perfectamente lo que le había dicho _(Bellísimo, tanto como tu)_

—¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?

—Me encantaría —el ofreció su brazo, el cual ella aceptó gustosamente y se marcharon rumbo al carro de él.

En ese momento Darien olvidó completamente su prisa, así como la cena de aniversario con su novia a la cual no llegó…

Desde ese día no dejaron de verse, buscaban cualquier momento para poder encontrarse y desatar sus apasionados encuentros, olvidándose por completo del mundo. Lo que Darien no sabía era que su doble vida, verse con Serena y luego con Francesca, sería pronto descubierta por su princesa.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

.

—¡Maldigo la hora de haberte conocido!, maldigo lo que hice… y me maldigo a mi mismo —susurró, presionó fuertemente la copa que tenía en sus manos haciéndola añicos y enterrándose los cristales de esta haciéndole sangrar profusamente, pero él no sintió ningún dolor. El dolor que sentía en su pecho, en su corazón era tan grande que no lo hacía sentir nada— Ahora si perdí a Serena para siempre —se lamentaba llorando desconsoladamente como niño pequeño. Mientras la mujer que estaba frente a él mirándolo indiferentemente estaba feliz.

—Por fin me vengué de ti estúpida princesa... tu provocaste la muerte de mi amado Diamante y ahora pagarás de la misma manera —susurró para sí, recogió sus cosas y desapareció por la puerta.

.

_**Mientras tanto en el Parque nº10**_

Serena estaba sentada en una banca llorando amargamente, no podía creer que su Darien la hubiera dañado así, que la hubiera matado en vida. Pero sabía que debía ser fuerte, que no debía caer que debía continuar adelante sin Darien... sin su amor… seguir sola…

—¿Por qué Darien?, ¿por qué tenías que hacerlo?, ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? —se lamentaba… en realidad más que lamentarse, se estaba torturando. Cuando estuvo un poco más calmada, pensó todo fríamente y como si la hubieran golpeado en la cabeza a su mente vinieron todos los recuerdos de cuando él se comportaba tan frío con ella, cada vez que la rechazaba cuando quería darle un abrazo en la calle, cuando la regañaba por sus malas notas y ahora esto… era la gota que derramó el vaso.

—No Serena, no puedes ser tan estúpida, no puedes seguir siendo la niña débil y llorona que todo el mundo piensa que eres —secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su sweater— Te juro Darien Chiba que tu pagarás cada una de mis lágrimas... te entregué todo mi amor, mi vida, mi alma y mi cuerpo y así me pagas —empuñó sus manos producto del coraje que sentía— pero esto no se quedara así, me pagarás cada una que me hiciste... ¡LO JURO! Como que me llamo Serena Tsukino ¡que te vas a arrepentir maldito!

**0=0=0=0=0=S&D=0=0=0=0=0**

Desde ese día Serena evitaba a Darien, no quería encontrárselo por nada del mundo. Quería tener la mente fría para planear su venganza, aunque por más que trataba de hacerlo no podía… en lo más profundo de su corazón ella aún lo amaba y no podía imaginar si quiera en tratar de hacerle daño. Por su parte Darien era un guiñapo de hombre, no quería ir a trabajar, apenas comía estaba hecho un ser destruido por la culpa… la culpa de haber destruido el futuro que estaba construyendo con su amada princesa.

Por su parte las chicas que se habían reunido en el templo Hikawa, no lograban entender que les pasaba y el por qué del distanciamiento de Serena y Darien.

—No puedo creer que Serena no quiera ver a Darien.

—Yo tampoco Lita, pero hay que respetarla ya es adulta.

—Por favor Amy, aunque tiene 18 años sigue siendo la misma niñita tonta de siempre.

—Rei no seas dura —criticó la rubia.

—Es la verdad Mina, Serena siempre está metiéndose en problemas y quizás Darien la regañó porque no quiso estudiar y ella se enojo —especuló la pelinegra— sigue siendo una niñita tonta glotona y caprichosa.

—¡Bravo Rei! no sabía que tuvieras ese concepto de mi —señaló irónica Serena que estaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta.

—¡SERENA! —fue el monosílabo a coro que se oyó.

—Serena tonta, no te aparezcas así.

—¡Yo me aparezco como quiero!, pero al parecer la culpable de todo siempre termino siendo yo ¿no? así que les ahorrare los sermones y para su descanso también las dejaré en paz para siempre.

—¿Por qué lo dices Serena? —preguntó la peliazul.

—Porque lo digo Amy... porque me voy a vivir a Estados Unidos —reveló como si nada la blonda.

—¿QUEEEEEEE?

—Pero Serena, ¡no puedes irte! ¡NO! —dijo la castaña.

—Serena ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó desconcertada Mina.

—¿Y Qué ocurrirá con Darien?

—¡NO ME NOMBREN A ESE INFELIZ!

—¿Qué ocurrió Serena? —preguntó queda Amy.

—¿Quieren saberlo?, ¿quieren saber porque cambie así? y porque no quiero ni escuchar el nombre de ese ¡desgraciado!

—Sí Serena, ¿qué pasó? —interrogó Rei.

—Confía en nosotros Serena.

—Sencillamente que ese desgraciado ¡me engañó! —reveló indiferentemente, pero su voz aún revelaba dolor y cólera.

—¿QUEEEEEE? —fue el coro de incredulidad que se oyó en la sala.

—¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?

—Hace dos semanas fui a su casa y…

.

_**Flash Back**_

Entró al departamento y todo estaba en penumbras, cuando se acercó al pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Darien, escuchó voces.

—Creo que mi príncipe está despierto —murmuró para sí y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios —comenzó a acercarse más y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el peor de las imágenes que cualquier persona podría ver en su vida.

Darien estaba teniendo sexo con otra mujer, se veían excitados como si disfrutaran lo que hacían, ella sintió que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, que se hizo polvo, sus piernas no respondían y sus ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que ya no podía aguantar. Quiso salir sin hacer ruido pero sin querer tiró un jarrón que había a su espalda, con rosas rojas, aquellas que tantas veces Darien le había regalado y que Tuxedo Mask había lanzado tantas veces para protegerla de algún enemigo.

—S…Serena —apenas pudo balbucear.

—Yo me retiro de aquí —murmuró llorando— no fue mi intención interrumpirte

—Serena, ¡espera! —se oía a ruego, a súplica.

—¿Para qué? Darien, para seguir viendo como tu ¡ARRUINASTE NUESTRO FUTURO! —gritó producto de la rabia sentida en ese momento.

—Serena sé que me equivoque pero fue un error una debilidad

—Pues te dejo con tu debilidad —se quitó el anillo de compromiso y se lo arrojó a la cara— toma dáselo a ella porque lo necesitara más —Darien tomó el anillo, lo observó unos segundos y se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido… lamentablemente ya era tarde.

—Serena recapacita —su voz se quebró en ese momento

—¡NO DARIEN! lo que vi me mato en vida —hiperventiló unos segundos— así que te deseo lo mejor —guardó silencio un momento— ¡Adiós para siempre!… el compromiso de la luna y la tierra queda suspendido para siempre —dicho esto Serena se marchó dejando a Darien destruido, pero el tenia la culpa, por una calentura había lastimado a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y había destruido su hermoso futuro juntos.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Yo tampoco Rei —su voz era de desconcierto— ¡pero yo lo mato!

—Lita cálmate —señaló Amy a la vez que se interponía entre Lita y la puerta que estaba dispuesta a ir a golpear a Darien en ese instante.

—Como Amy, mira lo que hizo ese infeliz —señalando a Serena que estaba pálida y con sus ojos brillosos.

—Lita, chicas —su voz se quebró— ¡por favor! no quiero que se metan

—Pero Serena, somos tus amigas… y tus guardianas, nuestro deber es protegerte. Sé que yo soy algo alocada, Amy muy exigente con que estudies, Lita quiere hacerte una gran chef además de apreciarte mucho y Rei es algo temperamental pero te quiere… todas te queremos y no permitiremos que ese infeliz te haya hacho algo como eso.

—Es verdad Serena tonta —dijo Rei abrazándola— además ese infeliz ¡no te merece! Así que déjanos darle una paliza —arremangándose las mangas.

—No Rei, por favor —la mirada que les dio las dejó completamente shockeadas.

—No estamos de acuerdo contigo Serena, pero queremos apoyarte en la decisión que tomes

—Gracias chicas, se que podre confiar en ustedes —las abrazó— yo también las quiero mucho.

Lo que jamás imaginaron es que cuatro personas habían escuchado todo detrás de la puerta.

—¡Esto lo pagara! —murmuró furiosa la rubia— ¡juro que se va a arrepentir! cada día de su vida.

—Tranquila Haruka ya hablaremos con el —señaló la prudente Michiru.

—Mamá Setsuna ¿esto afectara la llegada de Rini?

—No Hotaru, porque creo yo que ella ya está en camino —reveló con preocupación y sin quitar la vista de la más impulsiva de las outers.

—¿QUEEEEE?

—Sí, Rini está en camino y el príncipe pagará muy caro sus culpas —dijo en un tono bastante melancólico.


	3. capitulo 3 tristezas

**Te Pido Perdón**

By Princesa Jesibel

**Capítulo III**

**Tristezas**

.

.

Haruka estaba peor que un león enjaulado y hambriento, no podía digerir lo que Darien le había hecho a su querida princesa, a su cabeza de bombón.

—¡Yo lo mato! —se volteó para ir a su carro, pero una mano sobre su brazo la detuvo.

—Haru, por favor —suplicó.

—Por Dios, sirena como quieres que me calme si ese desgraciado le rompió el corazón a cabeza de bombón ¡solo por una calentura! —escupió con rabia, con rencor… al borde del odio.

—Recuerda lo que dijo Setsuna que la pequeña dama está en camino y Serena necesita nuestro apoyo, no que le provoquemos más dolor.

Pero eso no le devolverá aquella luz que poseía cabeza de bombón, esa luz murió —empuñó sus manos y cerró sus ojos— es cosa que la mires, parece un zombie.

Michiru pensó que quizás Haruka tenía razón y Serena jamás regresaría a ser la misma, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

**0=0=0=0=0=S&D=0=0=0=0=0**

Las semanas pasaban y todo parecía transcurrir normalmente pero no era así, ya que algo malo estaba en el aire… una tragedia se podía sentir y una jovencita de cabellos negros como la noche, se encontraba meditando frente a un fuego que se avivaba cada instante más y más.

—¿Qué es esta sensación? no es nada bueno y debo averiguar que es. Ahora más que nunca debemos proteger a Serena —salió del cuarto y comenzó a llamar a las chicas (menos serena) se reunieron en el templo Hikawa.

—¿Estás segura Rei? —su voz se oía temerosa.

—Sí Lita, es una fuerza maligna y muy poderosa y está sobre nosotros…

—Deberemos averiguar más antes de decirle a Serena.

—Crees que sea prudente decirle Amy, no la he visto muy bien últimamente —reveló la blonda.

—Yo también la he visto nada bien Mina, pero no sería justo no decirle. Además ahora que ella y Darien están separados debemos tener más cuidado. Serena está muy débil y vulnerable.

—Tienes razón.

Pero ellas no imaginaban que no solo existía ese peligro, sino otro peor… uno que es silencioso y peligroso… LA DEPRESION…

Serena iba todos los días a la universidad, pero estaba como ausente, distinta, se la veía mas delgada, ojerosa, apagada, a su alrededor casi nadie lo notaba a excepción de sus guardianas.

—¡Te lo dije sirena! ese infeliz destruyó a cabeza de bombon, mírala.

—Lo sé Haru, pero ella debe superar esta dura prueba.

—Mmm… no estoy de acuerdo contigo Michiru… no estoy de acuerdo contigo —masculló molesta

.

_**Mientras en otro lado del Campus**_

—¿Vieron a serena? —preguntó la rubia que recién se la había topado en el baño y al verla se impactó por su aspecto.

—Sí Mina y parece un zombi… me preocupa, está demasiado delgada… se ve fatal.

—Yo he escuchado que no duerme, no come, y solo está estudiando —señaló incrédula Amy.

—Sí eso es verdad Amy, ella sola se está destruyendo y no es bueno… debemos hacer algo.

—Yo creo que nos equivocamos y debimos haberle permitido viajar a Estados Unidos —dijo arrepentida Rei— creo que fuimos muy egoístas chicas.

—Creo que tienes razón Rei, no medimos las consecuencias realmente —suspiró— juro que odio a Darien ¡LO ODIO!

**0=0=0=0=0=S&D=0=0=0=0=0**

Con el pasar de los días, las chicas seguían observando a Serena… ella estaba tan distinta, apagada, frágil, destruida… y les dolía en el alma, pero no era la única que sufría. En un departamento estaba un joven completamente borracho, con una barba de días completamente sucio, parecía un pordiosero. Y las chicas no eran las únicas que se preocupaban por sus amigas, un rubio de ojos verdes, también lo hacía por su amigo.

—Darien ¿estás aquí? —preguntó mientras entraba al departamento con la llave que estaba bajo la alfombra— ¡soy Andrew! ¡DARIEEEENNNN!

Cuando lo vio, casi se desmaya de la impresión, no podía creer que ese sujeto que veía era su amigo aquel hombre ordenado, aplicado, perfeccionista que conocía desde hacía años.

—Darien pero ¿qué demonios te pasó?

—Aanddrrew aamiggo hip qquue aallegggriia vvertte.

—Estás borracho —reprochó— ven —se inclinó y ayudó a levantarlo— te darás un baño de agua fría —lo llevó a rastras hasta el baño— ¿Por qué demonios hiciste algo así?

—Sssoolloo ffeestteejjabba mmi ddesggracciaa.

—Hay amigo, eres un idiota —Andrew lo bañó y aseó dejándolo como lo recordaba, mientras terminaba de vestirse, Andrew le preparaba un café bien cargado.

—Aquí tienes tu café Darien —le tendió una taza de café negro y sin azúcar, tal como le gustaba al moreno y dos aspirinas.

—Gracias Andrew —se llevó el dedo índice y pulgar hasta el tabique de su nariz— se me parte la cabeza —gruñó molesto con sí mismo.

—Con la borrachera que tenias —reprochó— era para que no te doliera —fue sarcástico.

—Solo quería ahogar mis penas… tratar de olvidar… ya no doy más hermano —su voz se quebró y dejó caer una lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Dime ¿qué te está pasando? Quizás pueda ayudarte —ofreció fraternalmente.

—Andrew yo —dudó un momento en continuar contándole, pero decidió continuar— yo engañe a Serena —el rubio pestañó varias veces seguidas.

—¿Queeeee? pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —dijo incrédulo.

—Sí amigo, y ella se enteró… —suspiró resignado— bueno me encontró en pleno acto.

—Oh mi Dios, ¡eres tonto o que! ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿cómo le hiciste algo como eso a Serena?

—¡Lo sé! y estoy pagando con creses mi maldito error… pero estoy arrepentido amo a Serena con todo mi corazón… pero ¡FUI UN MALDITO INFELIZ!

—Eso tenlo por seguro, ella es una persona dulce pero no come vidrio y tú la lastimaste de la peor manera posible… no, no la lastimaste, la traicionaste que es peor aún —lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados— con razón oí a las chicas hablar preocupadas sobre Serena.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi princesa? —preguntó preocupado.

—Creo que ya no es tu princesa —señaló irónico y molesto ante lo cara dura del moreno— Estuvieron diciendo que no come, la ven ojerosa, muy delgada... Darien, Serena está mal —Darien se sintió podrido.

—¡Es mi culpa Andrew! —comenzando a llorar— ¡yo lastimé a mi princesa! y ahora ella se está dejando estar por mi culpa.

Eso debiste pensarlo antes de cometer esa estupidez. Creo que iré a verla —Andrew se levantó del sofá y se despidió de Darien dejándolo solo.

—¡Debo hablar con serena! —dijo en un susurro— ¡princesa perdóname! Por favor, perdóname.

.

_**Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tsukinos el caos comenzó a aparecer**_

—SAMMY, LLAMA A TU HERMANA PARA QUE BAJE A COMER —gitó ikuko desde la cocina hasta el segundo piso.

—ESTA ESTUDIANDO, MAMA —fue el grito en respuesta de su hijo menor. Ikuko caminó hasta el pie de la escalera para no continuar gritando.

—No pasara nada si baja a comer, así que llámala igual —nuevamente señaló su madre.

—¡Sí mamá! —Sammy llamó al cuarto de su hermana sin imaginarse la Dantesca imagen que vería al cruzar la puerta.

—Serena tonta, dice mama que… —no pudo continuar al ver en el piso, desmayada y en un charco de sangre inconsciente a su hermana.

—Serena hermanita despierta… ¡MAMAAA! ¡PAPAAA! —zamarreándola— Serena tonta ¡no hagas estas bromas!

—Hijo ¿qué pasa? —cuando vio a su hija en el suelo se arrojó hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos— SERENA HIJA DESPIERTA, SERENA… SEREEENNNAAAA… Dios por favor no… nooo… ¡NOOO!

—Sammy, ¿qué pasó?, ¿qué ocurrió?... mi bebita ¿qué le paso a mi bebita? —desesperado.

—No lo sé papá, mamá me pidió que viniera por ella para cenar y la encontré así —dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Llamaré a la ambulancia —anunció Ikuko que había permanecido en shock por unos segundos.

Ikuko salió corriendo por el teléfono para llamar a la ambulancia, que no tardó ni 5 minutos en llegar, cuando la subían a la ambulancia, el médico habló con los padres.

—La joven ha estado deprimida, algo parecido que la tenga en este estado —preguntó mirando a su madre. Lo cual rápidamente Sammy contestó.

—Su novio la engañó y terminaron la relación —suspiró— desde hace semanas que mi hermana ha estado deprimida, doctor —los padres de Serena se miraron entre sí y luego dirigieron la mirada hacia el pequeño que los dejó completamente anonadados al enterarse de aquella información.

La ambulancia salió rápidamente de la casa de los Tsukino hacia el hospital, llevando a una Serena moribunda, completamente sumida en la tristeza total y debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

—Doctor noté esto —señaló un enfermero que iba en la ambulancia.

—Sí, esta sangre es por un embarazo… la jovencita está perdiendo a su bebé.


	4. capitulo 4 lagrimas

**Te Pido Perdón**

By Princesa Jesibel

**Capítulo IV**

**Lágrimas**

.

.

La ambulancia iba a alta velocidad, debía llegar rápido al hospital.

—¡Doctor, esta perdiendo mucha sangre! — exclamó preocupado el enfermero.

—Creo que ha perdido al feto — sentenció el médico con tensión.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, fue llevada directamente a urgencias mientras los padres de Serena y su hermano Sammy llegaron a la guardia.

—VOY A MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO SI ALGO MALO LE PASA A MI BEBITA!—gritó furioso Kenji mientras golpeaba la pared.

—Ella es fuerte papá, estará pronto junto a nosotros—sollozó Ikuko. Sammy se quedó pensativo.

—Hermana por favor, yo sé que tú puedes.

Las horas pasaban y nada se sabía de Serena, cosa que tenía a Kenji nervioso y además furioso quien solo tenia una cosa en mente: casi matar a Darien.

Sammy llamó a Rei para decirle lo que había ocurrido y también para que avisara a los demás.

Poco tiempo después, todas las chicas se encontraban ya esperando noticias de Serena.

—Están tardando mucho— caminaba de un lado para el otro la chica de pelo negro.

—Rei, cálmate— trataba de calmarla Amy.

—Si no salen como sea entro y averiguo como está mi gatita— dijo Haruka muy estresada. Michiru se acercó a ella.

—Tranquila, Haruka.

—¿Cómo lo hago? ¡No sé siquiera como está mi gatita!—desesperó la Sailor del viento.

La puerta de urgencias se abrió, al instante apareció un médico. Su cara se veía amable.

—¿Familiares de la señorita Serena Tsukino?

—Somos nosotros…yo soy su padre—contestó al instante.

—Logramos estabilizarla pero perdió mucha sangre y necesita por lo menos dos donantes—informó con una papeleta en las manos.

—Aquí estamos todos para hacer las pruebas de compatibilidad—dijo Amy inmediatamente.

—Bien, por suerte logramos salvar al bebé. Es muy fuerte ya que en estas condiciones hubiera muerto—comentó el doctor.

—¿Como qué lograron salvar al bebé? ¿De que bebé habla?—preguntó el padre de Serena.

—La joven tiene un embarazo de quince semanas y estuvo a punto de perderlo aunque debo decirles que aún no esta a salvo. Necesita la sangre—. Concluyó el doctor.

Haruka se exasperó tanto que comenzó a gritarle. Las chicas estaban atónitas con la noticia del embarazo.

—¡Y qué demonios espera para hacernos las pruebas!—bramó desafiante Haruka. El hombre se paralizó de miedo.

—Vengan… por aquí—indicó con voz temblorosa. Mina se acercó a Haruka y le reclamó haber casi traumatizado al pobre doctor, pero Haruka aclaró que la vida de su gatita estaba antes que nada.

Luego de realizar los análisis y comprobar que solo Lita y Michiru eran compatibles, les extrajeron la sangre para correspondiente para poder ayudarle a Serena.

Mientras tanto, un chico de cabello negro dormía no precisamente muy plácidamente. Estaba teniendo una frustrante y aterradora pesadilla:

_Iba caminando por los pasillos del hospital, esos que tantas veces recorrió pero ahora sentía que era diferente, ya que estaba vacío, algo raro y truculento había en el ambiente. En ése instante, escucha llorar a la princesa del fuego_

—_¡Darien!—gimió ella, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por sus oscuros ojos._

—_¡Reí! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?—preguntó preocupado. _

—_Es Serena…—sollozó—. ¡Lo siento!_

—_¿Por qué, por qué lo dices? ¡Rei! ¡Dímelo!—suplicó él una y otra vez. Rei logró calmar su propio llanto, y una vez que logró hablar dijo:_

—_Serena no resistió, Darien… ella y el bebé no lo lograron._

—_¿QUÉ?—rugió él. Su garganta parecía desgarrarse de angustia —¡No, no puede ser, no es cierto! ¿Bebé…bebé? _

—_Si Darién—Rei nuevamente tomó aire para poder hablar— Serena esperaba un hijo tuyo… la pequeña dama ya no existe y todo por tu culpa…¡Tú las mataste!_

_Rei le señaló acusadoramente con un dedo. Él parecía desvanecerse dentro de sí mismo. Luego del reconocimiento, la realidad cayó sobre él como un balde de agua helada._

—_¡NO!—gritó desesperado—. ¡No, no, no!_

Luego, la voz de una niña−−−

—_¡TU ME MATASTE PAPÁ! POR TU CULPA JAMÁS NACERE YA QUE MI MAMI MURIÓ POR TI!_

_Rini Estaba frente a él. Sus ojos color rubí denotaban resentimiento, dolor y decepción. Sobre todo decepción._

—_Perdóname, Rini… —sollozó él. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, y aunque agachó la cabeza, continuaba escuchando los reclamos de la llorosa niña._

—_¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!_

Se despertó ahogando su propio grito.

_¿_Que había sido ese horrible sueño? ¿Acaso era una premonición? Debía averiguar lo antes posible cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo.

Mientras tanto, una niña de unos once años cabello rosado y ojos color rubí aterrizaba en el parque. Muy decidida, dijo para sí misma:

—Debo apurarme, mi mamá me necesita.


End file.
